


doesn’t matter what we do (’cause i’d rather be with you)

by orphan_account



Series: magic : love [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Minor Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As far as Yerim knew, she and her family were the only people who knew how to use magic in their city. She never considered the possibility of that being false, until she walked into Im Yeojin accidentally causing an apple to fly right into her face.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: magic : love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685197
Kudos: 55





	doesn’t matter what we do (’cause i’d rather be with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist writing more of this AU, so I wrote all of this. I took tons of liberties and just had fun while writing this in general, but I hope you enjoy! Also, while the events in this fic occur after the events of “did i mention (that i’m in love with you),” it isn’t necessary to read that one. Additionally, I got a bit bored of writing this? So it certainly isn’t my best work and is sort of rushed, but I wanted to finish it because I was already a thousand words in.
> 
> (Title is taken from Rather Be With You from Descendants.)

When Yerim was younger, she often dreamed about the possibility of someone other than her parents having the same magical abilities as she did. She was content with Hyejoo, of course—it was not always that people found a person who would accompany them throughout life without fail, but a part of her still yearned to meet someone her age who could understand her in ways Hyejoo never could.

However, all of that was simply a silly little dream she abandoned a long time ago. It couldn’t ever come true. That was why, when she entered her living room and encountered an apple that smacked her right in the face, she was angry for a minute, believing the culprit to have been Hyejoo—but when she opened her eyes after having braced for impact, she saw a girl she had never met before, and her curiosity was piqued.

“I’m sorry!” she said, rushing toward Yerim and picking up the apple. She bowed and offered a nervous smile, hiding it behind her back. “I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“It’s okay,” Yerim said, hoping the smile on her face appeared reassuring. She bent sideways to take a look at the apple, and before the girl could move it away from her vision, she saw a bright glow that radiated around it. She pursed her lips, looking back and forth between the girl’s face and her arms, before her eyes settled on her face and she put her hands on her waist.

“You’re new to this,” Yerim said. The girl’s eyes widened, and the apple dropped out of her hands.

“Oh. You must be their daughter.”

“Yup!” Yerim grinned, then gestured at the couch. “Mind explaining?”

Yerim sat down on the couch, and the girl followed. They introduced themselves, and the girl revealed her identity as Im Yeojin: she had discovered that she could use magic and witnessed Yerim’s parents doing magic, and so she asked for their help.

Yerim groaned and shook her head. “They’re getting reckless.”

Yeojin raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you help your friend by doing a love spell for her?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s not like I got caught,” Yerim shrugged. “Anyway, not the point—I’ve been learning magic since I was six, so I can help you.”

“Really?!” Yeojin surged forward and stopped just when she was close enough for Yerim to hear her breathing. “I mean, it would help me be less of a nuisance to your parents, so that would be super helpful.”

“Right,” Yerim nodded. She softly pushed Yeojin away by the shoulders and stood up afterward, motioning for Yeojin to do the same. Yeojin did, and Yerim gestured for her to follow her, and together they went upstairs and arrived at Yerim’s bedroom.

Had this been any other day—actually, no, had Hyejoo not been dating Chaewon, she would be lying across Yerim’s bed, playing video games and neglecting her studies. Instead, the room was completely empty, and Yerim enjoyed the peace that now reigned.

“Okay, so,” Yerim cleared her throat, “first of all, we should work on your form. Like piano or archery or whatever, magic must be mastered by first knowing the correct posture—”

“Or, you know, you could just do it,” Yeojin shrugged. She had made the apple (when had she picked it back up?) float in the air, and Yerim watched in fear and anticipation. When the apple didn’t seem at risk of once again hitting her in the face, she relaxed, and was just about to ask Yeojin how much she had practiced when suddenly, just as she predicted, the apple began spinning out of control. It moved in different parts of her room, pushing objects out of the shelves, creating a crack in the mirror, and it would have continued if Yerim did not grab Yeojin’s arm in order to prevent her from causing more harm.

“Why didn’t you stop?” Yerim demanded. When Yeojin stayed quiet, Yerim repeated her question with a louder voice: “ _Why didn’t you stop?_ ”

Yeojin flinched. Her nose twitched, and Yerim hoped those weren’t tears forming in her eyes. “I just didn’t want to disappoint you...? I—I wanted to prove I could get it eventually, even without your help.”

Yerim paused. She regarded Yeojin for a moment. She seemed scared and defenseless, and Yerim sighed as she loosened her grip on Yeojin’s arm. Yeojin pulled away and rubbed the area Yerim had had her grasp on, refusing to look at her in the eye.

“...Look,” Yerim said. She placed a hand on Yeojin’s head and, despite a voice in her head cautioning her to halt her movement, she tousled Yeojin’s hair. Yeojin looked at her in surprise, and Yerim grinned. “I know how you feel. I was like that. But you gotta listen to me and trust me, okay? Magic is no joke.”

Yeojin nodded, slowly and warily. Then, she hugged Yerim, and Yerim giggled as she hugged her back.

“I’m sorry.”

Yerim smiled as she stroked Yeojin’s head. “It’s okay.”

* * *

“So,” Hyejoo grinned, “you’re getting closer to Im Yeojin, I hear. What’s that about?”

Yerim’s head perked up and she looked at Hyejoo with a slight tilt of her head. She was sitting at her desk, concentrating on the homework before her, unlike Hyejoo. “How’d you know about her?”

Hyejoo shrugged, pulling her knees to her chest and scrolling through her phone. “Oh, you know, your parents told me, just like how you told them about how you gave my girlfriend a love spell.”

“ _Hey,_ considering you didn’t ask, that caused me more harm than you,” Yerim said, raising her hands in defense. “Besides, I promised I would tell them every spell I did, and that one wasn’t any different.”

“Aww, how sweet, they wanna see how much their little baby’s growing each day,” Hyejoo cooed, wiggling her fingers at Yerim, and Yerim rolled her eyes. “Not the point right now, though. Spill.”

Yerim glanced at the work on her table. She was almost finished, and she _did_ need to pour out her concerns before she imploded. After much consideration, she relented and sat down beside Hyejoo, and Hyejoo clapped her hands together.

“Alright,” Hyejoo said, “start from whenever.”

“Okay. Yeojin just suddenly got powers, sneaked around and saw my parents, asked for their help, asked _me_ for help, and now it’s been three weeks.” Yerim took in a deep breath and made an upward motion with her hands as her chest rose, and moved her hands downward as she released it. “Alright, thanks, glad I got all that out of my chest—”

“ _Wait,_ ” Hyejoo poked Yerim’s forehead, and Yerim rubbed it while pouting. “Don’t give me that look. It’s been _three_ weeks? That’s it, you’re coming to date night.”

Yerim’s eyes widened. “Oh, God, no, not date night.”

Date night occurred every Friday night, at none other than nearby the enchanted lake. Hyejoo and Chaewon each created their own desserts and such for each other to taste, and when Yerim was invited once, she supposed it would be great to get some free food. However, all that she witnessed was Hyejoo mindlessly playing with Chaewon’s hair as Chaewon spoke about anything and everything, and Yerim realized that getting free food did not make being a third wheel feel better.

“It’s either that, or I’m dropping out of school entirely.” Hyejoo folded her arms together and tilted her head upward, smirking. If anything got to Yerim, it was her best friend’s threats to ruin her own life.

“Ugh,” Yerim sighed, “fine.”

“Great! Invite Yeojin too.”

“What?”

“Or, I guess I could just skip school and—”

“ _Fine._ ”

* * *

Yerim had been spending time with Yeojin for three weeks now, but that didn’t mean they were close. Yeojin attempted to begin conversations that didn’t end with Yerim directing their focus back to magic, but failed every single time. Eventually, she gave up entirely. That was why Yerim hoped Yeojin would refuse to attend date night, because who in their right mind would want to see Hyejoo and Chaewon making googly eyes at each other?

Yeojin, apparently.

“I’d love to come!” Yeojin said. She bounced on her feet and waved her hands around, and although the sight was indeed adorable, Yerim couldn’t move from where she was sitting.

“Uh—what?”

“I _said,_ I’d love to go!”

Yerim blinked. Her eyebrows knit together and she massaged her forehead, predicting that a headache would come soon. “Okay, uh... anyway, we should get started on your next lesson.”

Yeojin pursed her lips. It was brief, but Yerim had noticed, and the hesitance evident in Yeojin’s movements as she stood up and prepared herself was not lost to Yerim’s eyes either.

“...Yeojin,” Yerim called, and Yeojin’s head snapped toward her direction. She gazed at Yerim in anticipation, and Yerim chuckled. “Would you like to take a break?”

“ _Yes,_ absolutely, I would love that!” Yeojin scrambled to the couch, unintentionally squeezing Yerim into the side as she picked up the remote control and turned on the television. “What do you like watching?”

“Anything, really,” Yerim smiled softly. Yes, she was currently getting squished by an overly-enthusiastic teenager, but she didn’t feel like she minded. Yeojin was warm, well-meaning, and considerate. Yerim couldn’t find it within herself to push her away.

“Okay,” Yeojin answered, picked a random channel, and leaned against Yerim.

Yerim liked affection. It served her well that Hyejoo and Chaewon didn’t mind, even when she kissed their cheeks occasionally or cuddled them to sleep during sleepovers. However, those instances never made Yerim feel anything. It never made her feel the same way she felt right now as Yeojin snuggled up next to her and wrapped her in an embrace, and Yerim returned it despite the strange beating of her heart.

“You okay?” Yeojin asked. She didn’t take her eyes off the television, and Yerim didn’t take her eyes off Yeojin. “Your heart’s beating really fast.”

“Oh,” Yerim snapped out of it and pushed Yeojin away, much more harshly than she had intended. “I’m sorry, I forgot there was uh, a quiz I had to study for.”

“Oh, yeah, no, it’s okay,” Yeojin waved her off. “I’ll just stay here, if you don’t mind?”

Yerim wanted to say no— _why did she want to say no?_ —but couldn’t find a reason to, and so she simply nodded and clambered up the stairs.

* * *

“It was _weird,_ ” Yerim shivered as she finished explaining the strange emotions that now came with seeing Yeojin. Hyejoo stared at her for a moment, before she burst into laughter and began hitting the table repeatedly with her fist.

“Oh, you sound exactly like I did when I first fell in love with Chaewon,” Hyejoo wheezed, wiping an imaginary tear away from her eye. Yerim slapped her, frowning deeply.

“What? There’s no way I like Yeojin. I haven’t—I’ve never—”

“Well, whatever it is, it’s clearly affecting you,” Hyejoo shrugged. “I haven’t seen you this grumpy since your mom squashed your pet cockroach.”

“He was too young to die,” Yerim sighed, reminiscing on all the moments they shared together. Then she shook her head, waving a finger at Hyejoo. “No, there’s no way I like her, and there’s no way she likes me either.”

“Okay,” Hyejoo shrugged. “We’ll see.”

* * *

Date night came sooner than expected, and Yerim gulped as she and Yeojin traversed through the forest hand in hand. She hoped Yeojin wouldn’t notice how sweaty her hands were becoming—luckily, they arrived soon enough, and Yerim threw Yeojin’s hand away and beckoned for Yeojin to follow her.

“I saw that,” Hyejoo whispered, glancing at Yeojin as Yeojin talked with Chaewon. “What happened?”

“My palms were getting sweaty,” Yerim shrugged, rubbing her hands together.

Hyejoo raised an eyebrow. “Because...?”

Yerim felt heat in her cheeks—was she _blushing?_ She shook her head, gazing at the lake. “Nothing.”

Hyejoo stayed still for a moment, before letting it go and moving away.

Date night was more fun than Yerim expected, she supposed, especially since she had someone to converse with rather than poking a stick in the lake as Hyejoo and Chaewon smooched from time to time. The moon was high in the sky now, and the light reflected off of the lake, and as she looked at Yeojin who gazed at it all in wonder, she found herself smiling.

She really should have stopped herself, because Yeojin looked at her and tilted her head.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“Uh, no,” Yerim said. There was a long pause, and Yerim desperately searched for something else to say—but then Yeojin’s eyes landed back on the lake, and Yerim relaxed.

“Hyejoo and Chaewon are sweet, aren’t they?” Yeojin said, a side of her mouth curling upward. “The food they make is good too.”

“Yeah, it used to be horrible,” Yerim chuckled. “Chaewon almost burned down her house once.”

“Wait, seriously?” Yeojin snorted, and the both of them roared with laughter, blissfully unaware of the whispers behind them. “That’s _hilarious_ —but still, sweet.”

“Mmhmm,” Yerim nodded, and said nothing more.

The two of them stood in front of the lake, neither saying a word. Yerim felt anxiety creep up behind her and she itched for Yeojin to say or do something, _anything_ —but she certainly didn’t expect Yeojin leaning upward and kissing her on the cheek.

“Okay, maybe this is weird, but I sort of like you,” Yeojin said, in the most adorably nervous voice Yerim had ever heard. “I don’t usually take orders from anyone, but it’s different with you, because you _care._ You _understand,_ and... yeah.”

Yerim stared at Yeojin as she bore holes into the lake. She noticed that her entire body was trembling, and Yerim glanced at Hyejoo and Chaewon, who both gave her a grin and a thumbs up.

As Yerim looked back at Yeojin, she understood. She recognized that everything she had felt before, despite how strange and foreign it all was, couldn’t be ignored and waved away. Yerim didn’t want to do that, anyway, and she was certain that Yeojin didn’t want to do that either.

“...Hey,” Yerim spoke, her voice fragile and tentative. “Wanna come back to my house and practice magic some more?”

Yeojin visibly deflated, and Yerim shook her head and waved her hands.

“I mean—wanna do all that and also just... hang out some more? Just the two of us?”

Yeojin’s head perked up and she looked at Yerim, grinning with a sparkle in her eyes. It could’ve been the moon, but Yerim liked to believe Yeojin was just magical.

“Yes. Yes, I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
